Before Divergence
by Nova.Pox
Summary: Tess/Eleven was a former Erudite and Dauntless. Now the Sole leader of the new and most powerful faction 'Divergence' was once an ordinary girl with no idea what to think of... apart from an early death (seeing as she was Divergent) (Eric is dauntless born)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Tess Pov-

Lining up for the choosing ceremony with my parents. My results came up as inconclusive, being a Erudite this sort of result is heartbreaking. I'm divergent! Sitting down silently, my parents would only expect for me to pick Erudite like my brother… I can't pick Erudite they hate Divergents… Looking at the Dauntless bunch who were reckless, noisy and free I felt a smile seep onto my face, Dauntless was where I had to go. It would set me free, I'd be free to run and to live without fearing for my life!

As they began the choosing ceremony I took a deep breath, within a matter of minute I would make my choice, my brother was staring confidently at the Erudite bowl. His name was called within a matter of moments and my parents nodded, as he cut his hand and let his blood drip into the Erudite bowl, my parents stood up and clapped before he sat down beside them once again… My turn.

"Theresa SilverWillow!"

Standing up confidently I made my way to the stage, 5 bowls all with different meanings, looking back at my Parents and at my brother I cut my hand, feeling a slight tinge of pain I let my blood drop into the bowl of hot coals. Dauntless suddenly stood up and cheered, hooted and shouted. The Erudite on the other hand looked betrayed and annoyed with themselves, sitting down next to my competition the choosing ceremony finally came to an end, Dauntless started running out hooting and smiling I ran with them my neat hair had finally come loose as we ran and climbed. We were waiting my by the rails when the train came by, I was nervous but I was ready! Flinging myself on we waited until we had to jump off again… Finally the jumping part, the man who had led us here shouted

"This is the only way to get into Dauntless! You either jump or become factionless!"

We were all looking at each other, scared out of our dept everyone was silent… Theses people are obviously too scared! Stepping forward I stripped my blue blazer off and stood on the edge of the building turning to face the rest I shouted

"See you all down there"

Before falling off the ceiling backwards, not a moment later I had landed in a net sliding down a woman greeted me this time

"What's your name?"

I was about to say Tess when she continued

"Pick carefully, you only get to change it once!"

"Eleven" I answered

"Eleven first jumper!" She shouted

Shouts of admiration and shock came booming down as I was led to the courtyard.. we started running, my heart was beating with excitement… Till we met up with four scary looking leaders, but one of them caught my eye, everyone else was staring at him with a frightened look on their faces whereas I was staring at him with awe.

"Hello welcome to the Dauntless Compound. I'm Stephan Dauntless leader. Also the reason why every single one of you weaklings are standing here today!"

We remained silent. Before he continued

"There will be 3 stages of Dauntless Initiation. Fail any of these 3 parts and you become Factionless. Now for the tour, Dauntless Born with Ruby, Newcomers with me!"

We followed him silently as he led us through the compound, his voice rung through the halls, he wasn't obviously paying attention to any of us seeing as he sped through the tour with haste. As we were told to settled down into our room, I picked the bed closest to the door from there I changed into Dauntless uniform and went straight to the centre of the Dauntless world… Quickly finding the tattoo parlour.

"Hey"

"Hi, your new, I'm Lizzie You?"

"Eleven"

"So your here for a tattoo?"

"Yes"

"Here."

Passing me a book, I looked through the folder carefully before selecting the five faction symbols on the left side of my rib cage and the number 11 on my neck. Lizzie was very quick in her line of work, and soon I was the piercing parlour getting a eyebrow,lip,nose and ear piercings. There was one thing that I still had from my Faction… My USB, with my test results for everything including my records and that I was a Divergent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- Stephan Pov-

As I was eating my serve of Dauntless cake, my son ran through the cafeteria… he's so very much like me; destined to be the Dauntless Leader after me. But why was he in such a rush? I shouted:

"Eric! Why are you running?"

"Oh, the Erudite is fighting with Tori!"

"Pardon?"

"Dad! Come on! You don't want to miss out do you?"

"Slow down Eric,"

"But we'll miss the show!"

Before he rushed off again, hearing this Ruby stood up her cooper coloured hair shown in the dim lights.

"Come on Stephan. We have to stop the fight before something bad happens!"

"Let it go, what harm can be done?"

"Simple, The Erudite could get seriously injured if she has no idea how to defend herself"

"Eh, she's fractionless then"

"Not on my account! You should be watching over the newbies! Not telling them to beat the **** out of them!"

"Easy Sweetheart. They're probably fine"

"… Not my fault the ****ing council gets pissed"

Before she ran off to stop the fight, getting up I made my way to the central courtyard, where quite a crowd was building. My height made it easy to spot Eric in the crowd cheering Tori on, the poor Erudite was on the floor gasping for air.

"Everyone! Back away!" I heard Ruby scream

"Get out of here! Scram! You heard her!" I shouted

Literally everyone ran, except for Eric and Tori. Ruby picked the Erudite up and barked in Tori's face:

"What the **** were you thinking?! You could of killed her!"

"She's looks familiar" Tori muttered

"Pardon? Speak up" Semi-shouting at Tori

"I said she looks familiar!" Tori shouted

"That is no excuse to beat the living day lights out of her!"

"Hey isn't she the first jumper?" Eric commented

"Indeed she is, what's her name?"

"Eleven" I answered

"Well, I'll take her to the infirmary… Tori, Eric go to your quarters. Both of you are grounded"

"Mum! It's not my fault"

"I don't care if it isn't your fault! You're still grounded" Ruby growled

Before storming off with a very weak/ill-looking Eleven. Eric went to back to his quarter with a sad look on his face, whereas Tori semi-celebrated.

"What are you so proud about?"

"I beat the Erudite up!" jumping for joy

"Pfff, that's nothing to proud of!" barking

"… well I'm sorry!" saying so in a girly voice

"Don't make me make you factionless"

"Sorry"

She tip-toed back to her quarters, I on the other-hand started cleaning up… Ruby joined me after a while with an annoyed expression.

"I can't believe Eric didn't stop the fight"

"He's a child"

"Yes! But seriously?! He's to be the next leader, if he can't show at least a little bit of leadership, then what chance does he have against the rest?!"

"Ruby, chill he'll learn. Now how's eleven"

"Still knocked out, but fine"

"You think she'll be ready for tomorrow?"

"Certainly"

Nodding in approval to Ruby's answer we finished cleaning up the bloodied mess silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Natalie Pov-

"So, how was your day?"

"Erudite nonsense on the rise"

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"They think we aren't fit to govern"

"Oh don't take it too seriously"

"They say we should all be factionless"

"You're kidding right?"

"No Natalie. They said it to Marcus"

"… What happened to us being best friends?"

"After Marcus accused Jeanine for being a Divergent things went..."

"He can't have really?"

"Tell that to Erudite"

Hugging Andrew as Beatrice came in, her eyes red and watery. As we looked at her concerned she broke into tears

"Beatrice, what's wrong" As she fell into my arms

"… Dauntless." she coughed

"Oh Honey, but you adore Dauntless, what happened?"

"They were running and I got in their way by accident and… "

"And?"

"Look outside"

Running to the window we saw a group of dauntless fighting the factionless. Andrew immediately went out and shouted

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking care of the factionless"

"Unhand, them!" He shouted

"Ahh, Andrew" Jeanine spoke loudly

"What are you doing in our faction Jeanine?"

"Oh, just investigating this faction and their dire ways of protecting those who are weaker then themselves"

"Get out of here Jeanine. There is no point researching the tactics of the dauntless"

"Oh but there is, such strength and determination"

"You called them on didn't you?"

"But of course" She laughed

"I'll report this at the next council meeting"

"By then half this cities factionless will be either dead or dying"

Before telling the dauntless to stop as they left the abnegation grounds, our neighbours rushed out to help those who were injured. Andrew rushed inside and grabbed the phone and dialled Marcus who sounded rather phased and shocked. Holding onto Beatrice who was still crying. I looked at Caleb who seemed surprised and had a tinge of admiration in his eye. I gave him a stern look and he shook it off and went back to his room.

"Now Beatrice, settle down."

"Yes mummy" she whispered

"Come on, I'll tuck you in"

Leading her to her bedroom whilst Andrew was on the phone busily arguing with Marcus about who the hell knows what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Eleven Pov-

Waking up in the medical room shocked me, Ruby the only female leader was sitting down watching me.

"How are you feeling"

"Sore.. How many days have I been here"

"We are into the 2nd stage now Eleven. Your factionless seeing as we have no records of you and your skills"

"Please… let me stay! I can prove my worth. You saw me didn't you? Fighting Tori"

"Yes, I must say, I am quite surprised"

"Why?"

"If you had just stayed up a little longer, the battle would have been yours"

"… So can I stay?"

"… On my permission, yes. Stephan won't be pleased but I'll reason him"

"Oh thank you!" feeling tears welling down my face

"No need to cry, now get change. you have some serious catching up to do"

"I promise I won't disappoint you!"

"Oh I know you won't Eleven" She smiled

Her conversation with me gave me hope, maybe I can survive this! Maybe I can be a success, prove my worth! Then my parents will certainly see me as their daughter once more! Changing quickly I made it to the training room in no time, Stephan barked at me upon my swift arrival

"What are you doing here Erudite?"

"Ruby said I could stay"

"Since when"

"Since she woke up" Ruby came in after me

"Ruby, that's breaking the rules"

"I'm a leader. Stephan and so are you. And on my account Eleven stays. If she's worth something that is" eyeing me

"Very well, Tori you'll be up against Eleven"

"Yes! Rematch!" She shouted

I hopped onto the mat her eyes gleaming at me with excitement… was this suppose to be fun? As she threw the first punch, I dodged quickly and kicked her in the stomach she stumbled back in shock. As we continued to circle each other, Stephan took notes whereas Ruby was watching us with interested… When she lounged onto me! I yelped from the pressure, but held on as she her fist was about to meet my face I head butted her, she howled with fury as I flung her off me… Punching her chest she finally gave in and begged for mercy, Stephan shouted in my ear

"Show no mercy Eleven!"

"That's enough" Ruby hopped onto the stage

I let go of Tori and sat with the others as she was taken to the medic area. The rest congratulated me, even though I was an Erudite. I knew that I was going to be different, unlike the people I grew up with, I was born Divergent and I was going to be the first to create a faction for the Divergent born. Stephan seemed impressed at my progress I was beating everyone he gave me.

"Eleven. Good job"

"Thanks" I blushed

As we looked at the rankings

1) Eleven

2) Tori

3) Steven

4) Jacob

5) Julia

6) Jonathan

7) Scarlet

8) Jean

9) Phillip

10) Robert

I was on top! Thank god, smiling happily as the rest went back to the quarters with sulky faces. Stephan stopped me though

"I want to test something"

"Which is?"

"Eric!"

Stephan's son come out of the shadow's I looked at Stephan and back at Eric.

"You two are to fight"

"Why?"

"It's just to see who ends up as leader"

"Ok"

We stood on the mat, his smile hungry for by the looks 'the title' As we started fighting and brawling, I figured out his weaknesses within a minute and finished Eric off in the next two.

"Well done Eleven"

"Ouch" Eric yelped

"Man up Eric" Stephan growled

As he gave me vest.

"But I still have the 3rd stage to do"

"Not on my account. Eleven you are now an official dauntless member. And the next leader"

"What about me!" Eric screamed

"You are a disappointment"

As I ran off with the new Vest in my hands…. Putting it on, I didn't realise he was joking… I was part of his 'capture the flag team!'

"WAKE UP!"

We rose from our beds with confused looks, what's going on? Stephan was standing there

"Get ready, meet us in the courtyard"

We changed quickly and bolted to the courtyard where there were 2 boxes. Stephan was holding a gun

"We are playing capture the flag. See these guns? If they hit you, it'll feel exactly like an actual bullet. It will also stun you. As you can all see, some of you are wearing jackets with orange, some with green. Those are your teams"

I looked at the sleeve of my jacket, Orange? I looked at Stephan Orange. Grabbing an orange tinted gun my team followed Stephan to our base where the orange flag was.

"Ok, listen up. I want 5 scouts to go looking for the green flag. Eleven your job is to protect the scouts. I need two people watching over the green flag. I will on the other hand be with Eleven"

We nodded before the game began. I ran in front of the scouts and we slowly made our way to the orange flag. I knew where it was so I whispered

"I know where the flag is"

"Where?  
"Look up"

At the top of the tower was the orange flag. Stephan made us split up as I began climbing the tower cautiously. I heard a gunshot my team mates were falling down fast. Almost there! Reaching for the flag I looked around and there was a sleepy looking Green. Shooting them in the leg they screamed and I waited in case someone was waiting... No one? Deciding finally to make it official I screamed

"I HAVE THE FLAG!"

Stephan responded

"ORANGE TEAM WINS!"

I smiled happily, once again I was the hero...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Tris Pov-

I was running behind the fierce dauntless when one girl caught my eye, her hair was a mix of faction colours, her smile fierce with determination. She had noticed me and had decided to slow down.

"Hey" She smiled

"Hello" I muttered

"No need to be shy, I don't bite" She laughed

"... I'm Beatrice"  
"Eleven... Beatrice is such a boring name. What about Tris?"

"Pardon?"

"Tris is the short form of Beatrice."

"Oh" I sounded astonished

"So, I see you admire my faction?" Eyeing the now disappearing dauntless

"Yes, very much" I admitted

"One day, you'll be there too, if you work hard" She commented

"You really think so?"

"Oh, I know so. Nice meeting you Beatrice."

Before she sped off to catch up with her fellow Dauntless. My mother was walking and I quickly slowed to a pace.

"Hi mum!"

"Hello Beatrice. Who was the Dauntless girl you were speaking to?"

"Eleven"

"... You mean Theresa SilverWillow?"  
"Who?"

"Eleven/Tess was from Erudite. The smartest child her age. Destined to be the next Erudite mastermind and leader,"

"Oh"

"But she changed to my old faction"

"You were in dauntless? Why did you change!" Sounding shock

"Because, that life just wasn't for me"

"... But I could of been Dauntless!"

"... Staying in Dauntless is harder than you know. One major injury there and you will end up factionless"

"Then who's the leader?"

"An old friend of mine..."

I decided not to question anymore, my mum looked disappointed at my interest in her past. As I bolted off to catch up to the dauntless. Eleven was now in front of the pack, her voice rung through the crowd

"Come on!" She shouted

Where were they going? As I followed them quietly they were approaching a group of factionless who were arguing. Peeking my head around the corner I saw Eleven rip the two former dauntless apart. Her voice was harsh.

"What do you two think you're doing?!"  
" Why would you care?"

"I'll repeat my question again. What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

"He stole my girlfriends locket!"

"Is that so?"

"He's lying"

"Show it to me right now!" Eleven barked

"No way"

Two dauntless grabbed onto the offender and Eleven was quick to search all his pockets before revealing a rusted silver locket she turned back to the other dauntless and handed his locket back.

"There you go, now you on the other hand. If I see or hear you've been causing trouble ever again I swear you won't like the consequences!"

Eleven was by far the bravest of the Dauntless! Making her my new role-model! As I slowly turned back I tripped on the pavement, a dauntless asked

"What was that?"

"Dunno. Probably just some clumsy old factionless" Another commented

"Whatever it was, who cares. We have to get back to the Dauntless compound!"

I poked my head around the corner as they climbed the metal fences, Eleven was waiting till everyone was ahead of her and out of hearing range before calling me out.

"Beatrice"

I revealed myself cautiously.

"… I didn't mean to follow… I was just curious"

"A curious Abnegation… That's pretty unheard of"

"Why don't you call me a Stiff? All the other factions do"

"Because unlike them, I have a heart. Plus calling a faction names isn't very nice at all"

"Oh"

One of the boys on the roof called down

"Eleven!"

"Coming!" She shouted back up.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon"

Before she embarked on climbing the metal walls. I watched on in admiration before heading off back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Eleven Pov-

Back at the dauntless compound, Stephan had called us into the pit. The atmosphere was silent as we waited for the other leaders to arrive. Stephan looked calm and focused as 2 leaders came into the room silently.

"Initiates."

"Stephan" We responded

"Part 3 of Dauntless Initiation will be held in the next coming weeks"

"…." we remained silent

"How well do you know your fears?" Ruby asked

"How quick will you conquer them?" A man spoke

"Initiates this is Cody, another dauntless leader. You don't get to see him very often because he's busy trying to create more and better training regimes"

"Now go get some sleep. Be mentally prepared"

"Why?" A girl I hadn't noticed asked

"You'll need it" Cody answered bluntly.

As we returned to our chasm, I heard a group of boys talking in muttered voices, deciding to investigate I snuck behind the closest wall.

"Did you see the Tallies?"

"Yeah! How did Eleven get to 1st even though she has no training?"

"Cheater. Erudite must of paid the Dauntless leaders to make her first"

"Erudite? Nuh I'm from there. They would never"

"Dude seriously, she's Jeanine niece."

"I know"

"So why do you think she calls herself Eleven?"

"… Here"

I peeked my head around the corner, the view wasn't great but at least I could make out their actions. The other guys gasped

"Dude what happened to your wrists?"

"This is what happens when you fail something in Erudite"

"Are those real?"

"Hell yeah. Eleven has 11 get it? Most Erudite's have like pff close to 100 of these."

"Is it because of Jeanine that she has so little"

"Who the **** cares"

I finally decided to make my move

"So what if I have 11 scars!"

"… How the?!"

"I've been eavesdropping on you lot for the entire time. I'm going to go tell Stephan"

"Goody two shoes"

"Pfff seriously Evan, everyone knows you hit like a girl"

"…."

"Exactly my point. I reckon I could the lot of you on without breaking a sweat"

"Yeah right!"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!"

" Ha, you guys scared?" Jeering

"Enough" I heard Ruby's voice out of the corner of my ear

I turned around and went off to my room she nodded at my response. Laying down I looked at my wrists, they were probably the only thing I actually wish weren't there. But these are not because of mistakes, in fact they are our fears… My fears are extremely odd for a erudite most of them fear 'being stupid' I just seem to fear things that are completely out of the box. Closing my eyes I dreamt of nothing that night..

"Eleven!"

As I followed Ruby into the room I sat down as she gave me the serum…

Fire! I looked around I was surrounded by fire, starting to choke really hard I quickly laid down. -breathe- -breathe- I told myself. The next minute I was in a small space… pressing my limbs against the walls…. huh? I woke up suddenly.

"That's strange" Ruby muttered

"What is?"

"….you finished in 1 min and 23 secs… with a total of 11 fears"

Rushing out I checked the table

1) Eleven- 1 min 23 seconds fears- 11

2) Scarlet- 2 mins 45 seconds fears- 9

3)Tori- 5 mins 56 seconds fears- 17

4) Jacob 10 mins 34 seconds fears- 34

5) Julia 15 mins 35 seconds fears- 23

6) Jonathan 15 mins 36 seconds fears- 24

7) Steven 15 mins 56 seconds fears- 43

8) Jean 30 mins 45 seconds fears- 19

"How the hell?!" I shouted shocked

"… Anyone below Jacob. You are now Factionless"

The four unfortunate teens left silently with heart broken tears. Ruby then smiled

"Welcome all of you to Dauntless"

We cheered. But now I felt dread in my stomach. What was going to happen now that I was a full member of Dauntless?

( 8 years later )

"Beatrice Prior!"

I shouted standing there in my dauntless gear. Beatrice the girl from 6 years ago came up to me trembling. As she cut her hand she took a deep breath and allowed for the drop of blood to fall into the hot coals. I smiled and ushered her to seat.

Author's note:

**That's the end of part 1 to this 6 part fanfic series. So stay tuned the next one should be released in a around a weeks time from here. Thankyou everyone who has taken the time to read this! :)**

**Signing off:**

**Spira. **


End file.
